Narutono1 Them
by EmberLastian
Summary: Naruto has another adventure with long lost village members and is tied in the bounds of the events that is happening to him and Haruko. Will they both be free from the clutches of what’s to come? Find out in Naruto-The Curse of Omens.
1. Them

Naruto no.1 b1 Them

Naruto looked up at the sky. The clouds moved by, as if they were nothing. He looked down from where he was standing, the streets of Konoha was packed with people setting up for the Neiyumi festival. Neiyumi is a blessing festival in which the gods and ancestors visit and bless the village for 50 years. Naruto clutched his stomach. (It even drives evil away…) (Hopefully…) Naruto thought. (Hopefully it's not me…) He was away training with Kakashi and the others until the festival came up and everybody was outside preparing for it, and Naruto was inside with nothing to do. Naruto sighed. He saw the poster for The Adventures of Princess Gale movie the other day and it was the one that made Yukie face her past and became the princess. He looked down at the streets of the village. There was a girl with red hair walking down the street. "Huh?" Naruto had never seen her before. She was talking to the Tazanaii woman across the street. The woman handed her a bunch of herbs and a bag of her own stuff that was in her shop. He continued to watch and wait impatiently. "Argh!! I can't take it anymore!! I'm heading outside!!" Naruto grabbed his jacket and went outside the door. "Naruto!!!" A voice yelled from below. "Sakura!!" Naruto recognized her voice. "C'mon, we're going now! We're going to see Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled. "Hurry up!" Sasuke said. "Alright…" Naruto took a step back and jumped off the building. "Alright let's go!" Naruto said.

"Whew!" Naruto fell flat on his back and he was panting very heavily. Kakashi ordered them to stand on their toes with chakra on the ends almost an impossible task. "Can we please go now sensei?" Naruto asked. "Why?" Kakashi asked. "C'mon we been training all week, at least give us a break!" Naruto panted. "Alright." Kakashi closed his book and turned toward him. "_And what exactly do you have in mind_?" "How bout we go to the Neiyumi Festival sensei?" Naruto asked. "Well that's up to everybody else to decide." Kakashi looked over to Sasuke and Sakura. "I don't really care if we go as long it doesn't bore me…" Sasuke said. "I agree." Sakura said. "YESS! Let's go, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto cried. "Whatever." Sasuke said without a tone.

"Um…Haruko where's Skahei-sensei?" 16 year-old Riku Tazanoriin asked. " Sshh! I am trying to get the last of this costume on. We don't want to disrupt the ceremony don't we?" 14 year-old Haruko Neiyumi said. "Uh-huh…" Riku nodded. "There you are! You guys didn't plan on leaving me here did you?" 16 year-old Skahei Tayashi said. "N-no sensei…" Riku blushed. "Haruko, get going they want you to lead them now." Skahei said. "Yes, sensei…" Haruko walked over to Riku. "Good luck!" She whispered. "Yeah." Skahei said. "…"Riku blushed. " Riku, are you okay? You look sick." Skahei said putting his hand over her head. "N-n-no…I'm okay…"Riku blushed even more. "Are you sure?" Skahei asked. Riku blushed and nodded. (He cares…!) She thought. Then she fell down. [Thud Haruko sighed. That was the fifth time that Riku today. "I guess she is sick. Riku!" Skahei said. Then she barely opened her eyes. blush Skahei was over her. Her face turned red and she passed back out. "Go on Haruko, I'll take Riku over there until she wakes up." Skahei picked her up. "Okay sensei." Haruko said and she vanished. Skahei took Riku over to the parade. She woke up and saw Skahei's face. (He's carrying me!) She realized.blush Skahei looked down. "Oh your awake now, Riku." Skahei said. "Y-You can put me down now, sensei…" Riku said. "Na, your light." Skahei said as he smiled. (He's so sweet.) Riku thought. "So,"Skahei started to say. "Do you guys want ramen tonight?" He asked. (OMG!) Riku blushed. "Um, sure…" Riku said. (Is…_is it a date_?) Skahei smiled. "I thought you might want some tonight. You guys love to eat ramen." Riku looked away red. She blushed silently to herself. "Are you okay?"Skahei asked. "Y-ya…I'm fine." Riku said. "Fine." Skahei turned back to the parade. "Look-Haruko is about to perform." Skahei said. Riku looked up to see Haruko and her parents walk up the stage.

"Everybody, welcome the Neiyumi family of the Kazaka clan!" Tsunade yelled. Everybody cheered. The music played. Then the dancers came out and gracefully danced all over the stage. The clan walked out to the crowd and talked with everybody. "Hey…they already started…"Sakura said disappointed. "Oh that's too bad…" Kakashi said without any emotion at all. "…" Naruto was speechless. "Well then I'm going to have a chat with everybody else so, Sasuke you're in charge while I'm gone…alright? So please don't get in any trouble now…won't you?" Kakashi smiled and vanished. "Yes sensei."Sasuke said. "You heard him right Naruto?" Sakura said. Naruto stared at the girl he saw earlier. However, this time, Naruto could actually see her face. Her dark red hair…nice light skin, a nice violet color for her eyes, and the outfit she wore was just as beautiful as she was.

(She is so pretty….) Naruto could feel his heart pound.

"Naruto." Sakura said.

"My own Princess Gale…" Naruto sighed. Naruto knew he was in love.

"Naruto." Sakura said again.

"Wow…" He breathed.

"Naruto."

"She's my own dream come true…" Naruto could feel his chakra go into his toes. Then he was barely touching the ground.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled.

"Huh?!" Naruto fell down; he was utterly shocked. "Naruto you need to learn to listen, especially when Kakashi-sensei tells us to behave." Sakura said pep talking to him.

"You always get us into trouble and then Kakashi-sensei goes on and on with training and lecturing us until we bust our butts for it—ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?! NARUTO--"

"I know…can we talk later? I'm busy y'know…" Naruto was in his-I'm-so-busy-to-talk-to-you-because-I'm-staring-at-this-girl-why-can't-you-see-it? look. "NARUTO! I JUST ABOUT HAD IT WITH YOU!" Sakura grabbed him by his shirt and yelled, "Didn't you hear what I just said?!" Naruto's face was frozen in a relaxed state in which it was completely in awe. Then Sakura noticed that he was looking past her head. "Naruto…what are you looking at?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned her head in the direction he was looking at. "…" Sakura was so shocked. He was staring at another girl with dark red hair. "Oh…" Sakura realized. She looked back at Naruto. He was smiling. (Naruto's in love.) Sakura realized. Then she felt guilty. Then she got an idea. "Hey Sasuke lets go introduce Naruto to the clan!" Sakura said. "Why?" Sasuke asked. Sakura pointed towards the red head. Then Sasuke stared in total awe. "…" Sasuke was starting to feel his blood pump. "Sure. Whatever." Sasuke shook off the feeling. "Alright." Sakura went over to Naruto. "On your feet." Sakura said. She pushed Naruto over to the girl and then smoke appeared right before they reached her. She was coughing and she passed out and she fell before Naruto's feet. "It's sleeping gas!" Sakura yelled. She covered her mouth. Every body else did too. Naruto could not take it anymore. His lungs were about to burst since he couldn't breath and his heart started to pound. He could feel the blood pump through his body. "Haruko!" A voice yelled followed by some coughing. A girl with jet-black hair was trying to help her friend. [Whoosh The smoke was blown away. "Talk about who needs a clean up." Temari said as she put her fan down. "Temari…" Sakura said. "Chat later kiddos—we have a mess to clean up right now." Temari said as she got in her stance. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke turned around. There were Sound ninjas everywhere. "I knew Orochimaru had something to do with this." Sakura said glaring at them. They were heading towards the brown-haired woman and the red head. "Oh no, you're not! You're not going anywhere with her--you son of a snake!" Naruto took a kunai from his pouch and charged at the Sound assassin. "Haaaahhhhh!" Naruto jumped over them and swung his weapon at him. He hit nothing but air. (It was a shadow Clone!) He realized. "Aaaahhh!" The black haired girl yelled as the Sound assassin grabbed her. He was going to kill her! Naruto kicked him and he tied him up. [Whoosh A poisoned kunai was heading towards her and Sasuke blocked it by throwing a kunai at it. "Thank you." She said. A Sound ninja with a large dark cloak came behind them and he picked up the red head's arm. "This is the last one. Get her up with the others." He ordered to a person in a dressed up in traditional assassin clothing. Sasuke saw him. "Damn!" He saw them pick her up. Then one of them appeared behind Naruto and was about to kill him with one sweep of an attack! "Naruto, you idiot! Look out!" Sasuke yelled. He started to run towards him. Then Sasuke saw a girl go up to the assassin and she put her hands together and with all her might, she punched through the Sound's body. Blood hit the back of Naruto as he turned around only to be met with the blood in his face--to see the Sound assassin fall down before him. He met with the gaze of purple eyes and very light colored skin stained with blood. She fell down into his arms. It was the girl from the street.

"Aaaahhh! Child of a Demon!" One of the Sound's ninja cried. "Demon!" The weak ninja ran away. Sasuke was completely frozen. He was amazed by what she did. (Wait…) Sasuke thought. (Who did the Sound take if the girl they wanted is still here?) "Is—she alright?" The girl with black hair asked. "I thought I told you guys to stay out of trouble." An angry voice said behind them. Sakura gasped. "Sensei!" She cried. Kakashi sighed. "I can't even leave you guys for one minute. I turn around and you guys already wreak havoc while I'm not looking." Kakashi said. "But, sensei! The Sound was going to kidnap one of the clan's kin!" Sakura protested. "Oh really? They already took most of them and wiped up our best guards." Kakashi said. "…" Sakura could not say any more. "Hmm…" The girl with red hair started to wake up. She looked up at Naruto. "Who are you…?" She asked Naruto. "Great we're going to have to clean up this whole mess." Kakashi sighed. "Hmm…" Kakashi examined the dead Sound's body. "Sasuke, great going you managed to kill one of Sound ninjas…" Kakashi said patting his head. "Huh?" Sasuke was surprised. "But--" "But also very bad. He could have been a clue to what Orochimaru had in mind. Great going...yeah." Kakashi said to himself. "Riku!" A voice yelled. "Sensei!" Riku yelled. "Hey, are you alright?" Skahei asked. "Yeah…but where were you sensei?" Riku asked. "I was making reservations at the local ramen shop." Skahei said. "RAMEN?!" Naruto's ears perked up. Then he started to drool. "I'm sorry if I left you guys in a big mess. It's my entire fault I put you guys in such danger." He hugged her. Naruto ran over to them. "Can I please come?" Naruto asked. "Um…" Skahei was surprised. "I'm sorry." Kakashi grabbed Naruto. "Um…he can come, with your permission." Skahei said. "Its alright we have somewhere to go after this." Kakashi explained. "Now, Naruto help me remove this body." Kakashi said. "I'll help." Skahei said as he walked over. Then he froze. 'What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. Skahei lowered his head. "Haruko…" He muttered. The red head had a scared look on her face. She stood up. She gulped. "Y-yes sensei?" She asked. He turned around. "What did we say about this justu?" Skahei asked.

"…I-I didn't mean to-" "THAT WAS A FORBIDDEN JUTSU!" Skahei yelled. Sakura shuddered. Sasuke barely even flinch. Naruto's mouth was open. (Forbidden justu?) Naruto thought to himself. "I…I'm sorry!" Her eyes watered. "Sorry? What happened to the last person when they did this justu?" Skahei asked. "…" She had tears coming down from her face. "He died…" She replied. WHACK! Naruto gasped. She was on the ground. Skahei had slapped her. She coughed. Then she got up. SPIT. There was bright red blood on the Village's ground. "Haruko give me a reason why this person died." Skahei said. "Because that person was foolish." She said. She placed her hand from where the pain had been burning. Her cheek was red. "Ahh…!" Naruto watched her be hit again. "Haruko! Answer me!" Skahei ordered. Sakura turned her head from this and hugged Sasuke tightly. "Aaaahhh!" Haruko hit the ground. Her arm was terribly scratched up. "Argh!" Naruto helplessly watched. "C'mon Naruto." Kakashi said. He took Naruto's arm. "No!" Naruto said as he shoved off Kakashi. He ran in front of Skahei. "What's wrong with you?!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. "So what if she did a forbidden jutsu?! She saved my life!" Naruto said. "That doesn't mean you have to go around and beat her up for it!" "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled. "So what if screwed up?! You shouldn't pound her to death!! A sensei like you should at least not go and beat his students; a true sensei never lets his students feel like he let them down or-" "NARUTO!!" Kakashi yelled and grabbed him by the arm. He held him back. "Let me go!" Naruto yelled trying to pull away from him. "A true sensei…accepts who his students are and never let them feel bad. He believes in them and he loves all of the things that they do. A true shinobi…never rejects the fact that they fail at something for the life of others…he values them the way like a family would." Naruto finished. "That's it. I've had enough of this problem…" Kakashi said as he pulled back his arm and smacked Naruto in the back of his head. [THWAK!! "Ow…!" Naruto said and he collapsed into Kakashi arms. His head lowered. He didn't move. "I'm sorry, he never learns." Kakashi said. Haruko got up. "So I apologize, Mr. uh…" Kakashi said. "I'm Skahei…that boy is right it's just that we lost a village member to one of the village's justu once…he was one of us once…" "I understand…" Kakashi said. "I'll repay all of you and for that I'm sorry! The repayment is that we all stay one night at the Kazaka household, and we go pay our respect to the clan to cleans the sin that I have done…" Skahei bowed. "All right then…we'll join you…" Kakshi agreed. "C'mon along now children…" Kakashi said. Naruto woke up in Kakashi's arms and he saw the girl with red hair become almost faded into the distantance. She was sad and she had the look on her face that didn't want him to go. And he noticed that something like a shadow was behind her. Then he saw wet plips of water stream down her face. She was crying.

Wow. Tell me what you think about this and I'll surely hurry up and type the Second part.

--San Tahakip.s. DATTEBAYO!!! Fellow villagers!

Haruko-san says HI!!


	2. When Was the Last Time I Loved You?

Naruto has another adventure with long lost village members. Moreover, he is tied in the bounds of the events that are happening to him and Haruko. Will they both be free from the clutches of what has to come? Find out in Naruto-The Curse of Omens.

Previously on Naruto,

The Hidden Village of the Leaves has a festival going down and Naruto and the gang goes out to see it. Along the way, Naruto gets a crush on a girl, whom Orochimaru's henchman tries to kidnap. Then they are puzzled why they want her. Her clan was snatched up by the Sound ninja. Then unexpected Skahei invites them to the Kazaka household. So now, Naruto and the rest are heading back home and are trying to figure out what to do next…

Naruto no.2 When Was the Last Time I Loved You?

Naruto walked along with his group down the Konoha streets. He was looking down at the ground with a serious look. Kakashi sensed this and looked down from his Make Out Paradise vol.5 book and he put it back into his pocket. "Naruto tell me what's on your mind." Kakashi said. "…" Naruto didn't hear him. "…" Sakura looked over towards Naruto. He was totally out of it. (He is probably still upset about the event that happened between Skahei and that girl.) Sakura said. "Naruto…you don't have to feel bad about the thing that happened with that girl and her sensei you know." Sakura said. "Who said I was sad? _I'm SO HAPPY_!" Naruto jumped up with joy. "_I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M GOING TO HAVE RAMEN AT __THAT GIRL'S HOUSE__! BELIEVE IT_!"

Naruto shouted. "…Naruto…" Sakura grumbled. Sasuke didn't pay attention. "Never mind." Kakashi said and took his "pervy book" out to read again. "What?" Naruto asked. "Naruto…can you say that you actually love one of the clan's people?" Kakashi said. "Huh? What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "That girl that Skahei was hitting is Haruko Neiyumi. She's one of the Kazaka's heirs." Kakashi explained. "You're in love with her, are you not?" Kakashi asked. "Uh…" Naruto started to say. "Can we change the subject?" Sasuke asked. "This mushy stuff is making me sick to my stomach. Naruto is not worthy of the Kazaka. He's not even worthy in their presence." Sasuke said. "Hey!" Naruto said. "Naruto…you are dismissed. You have until sundown to come back to the place where we had the festival. Now…go." Kakashi smiled as he saw Naruto run off towards his home with a smile.

"Alright!" Naruto said to himself. He was taking a shower fast and he was jumping all over his apartment to get ready for the night. "I can't believe I'm actually going to be there with-_with her!_" Naruto said excitedly. He jumped out and found a good pair of clean clothes. (Obviously his ordinary clothing.) "…Haruko…" He said. "I'm going to be there for you…" Naruto remembered what he saw at the back of her-a shadow of darkness.

"What's taking him so long?" Sakura wondered. "Sorry if I'm late." Kakashi said as he suddenly appeared. "Sensei?!" Sakura said startled. "Oh…were you expecting somebody else?" Kakashi asked.

"Um…Sasuke-kun is late…that's all…" Sakura said. "Oh…Naruto is not here either is he now?" Kakashi noticed that also.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!! Sensei! Sakura!" Naruto came running down the street.

"Well…he's finally here." Kakashi said.

"Sensei! I…I'm sorry…" Naruto panted. "I'm sorry, I'm late." Naruto said.

"You're on time for once, but we still have to wait for Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Alright…"Sakura said.

"I am not! I am going to go find him! I'm not going to wait for that guy!" Naruto turned around and ran back the other way to find Sasuke. Kakashi smiled. (The things that teenagers do for love…he seems to be very excited about tonight.)(Where can he be? Usually he is on time even before me!) Naruto thought. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"Thank you. Bye." A voice said.

In the store…

(I got the herbs and medicine that Soryoiochi had asked for.) Haruko thought.

Then she noticed a familiar person standing right by the door. He was walking out. It was one of the blonde-haired person's comrades. It was the person with dark hair and dark blue clothing.

He noticed that she was coming and he turned back around. "Its you…" He said.

(I know I hear her but…where?)Naruto looked around and he saw a familiar looking dog.

It was Akamaru.

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru barked.

A person dressed in festival clothes came over towards Naruto. It was Kiba.

"Kiba what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"What else? Enjoying the festival while I can." Kiba said. "So why are you here?" Kiba said.

"We're on break from training and you still wore your clothes without dressing out for the festival…what's the deal?" Kiba asked. "…" Naruto smiled.

"I've been invited to the Kazaka household." Naruto said.

"Is that all?" Kiba asked.

"Nope! I'm looking for Sasuke! He's holding us up so we can't go see _her_! " Naruto said.

"Her?" Kiba said confused.

"Haruko." Naruto said.

"Oh I see." Kiba said. (Great a romance tragedy…that is exactly what I need to hear right now…)

"Yeah we're going to the Kazaka household…" Naruto said.

"Kazaka? You're going over there?" Kiba asked. "A person like you? Tch, yeah right, why would the main clan invite some random person like you, when they're more important?"

"'Because we were invited…" Naruto clearly stated.

"It's you…" Sasuke said.

"…What?" She said.

Ba-bumpba-bumpba-bumpba-bumpba-bump

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding in his chest. (What-what is this feeling?)He thought. (My body is numbing up…what's happening to me? I can barely breathe…I feel light headed…my eyesight is starting to blur…)

"Um…are you okay?" She asked. "Hello?" She waved her hand in his face.

(He looks so sick…) She thought.

"Aren't you one of the blonde's comrade's?" She asked. "Where are your parents? We should contact them so you'll-"

"Don't talk about my parents…" Sasuke muttered. "Huh?" She said.

"WHAT OF IT?!" Sasuke yelled. "!!" She jumped startled.

"YOU DON'T EVEN NOW OF THE PAIN THAT I'VE FELT!"

"I…I'm sorry…" She barely managed to say without trying to cry.

"You don't even understand…" Sasuke looked away from her. He closed his eyes tightly. He was remembering what happened to his family and everybody he knew.

"…" She placed her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "I do…" She said.

(This feeling…what is this…?)Sasuke thought.

"Oh no! I have to go now! Soryoiochi is waiting for me!" She started to run towards the door and then she slipped and started to fall to the ground. Sasuke caught her by her waist. "…" She blushed. (He caught me…) She realized. She sucked in air and she blushed. She looked up at Sasuke. "Thank-shu." She said. "A ninja like you shouldn't fall down so easy." He smiled. Blush…She can feel her cheeks get all red.

"C'mon, we're going to your place anyways…at least let me get you home." Sasuke said without looking at her.

"…" (He seems so lonely…I wonder what caused his sadness…he seems to be happy when somebody is around him…)

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Huh?" She said.

"Your name…" Sasuke said.

"I'm—I'm Haruko…Haruko Neiyumi…" She replied.

"Sasuke Uchiha…" He said.

"…" Then guilt came over her. (So, this is the last of the Uchiha…the one that survived out of the rest…I should not have said that…both of his parents are dead…what is wrong with me?) Haruko thought.

"I'm sorry…" Haruko said.

"What for?" Sasuke said stopping in his tracks.

"I shouldn't have said anything about your parents! You are all alone! It must hurt…"Haruko looked up at him. "It must hurt because…you're all alone and you don't have anybody left too cry on…it's just not fair!" Haruko hugged him.

"So…you're telling me that you actually are going to the Kazaka household and that going there right now…" Kiba said.

"Yeah…hey have you seen Sasuke around by the way?" Naruto asked.

"To come to think of it I think I saw him in the old lady Tazanaii's herb store-"Kiba started to say.

"Thanks Kiba!" Naruto started to run to the plaza down his street.

"Wait Naruto!" Kiba yelled from behind him.

Naruto ran down street after street to get back home.

In addition, there he saw it. The plaza where Sasuke is.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasu…" Naruto ran around the corner. He saw Haruko in Sasuke's arms.

"Ke…" He said shocked.

Her bag of herbs slowly fell to the floor.

"You're all alone and you don't have anybody left to cry on…it's just not fair!" Haruko cried in his arms.

"It's just not right!" Her eyes tightened due to the hurt that she is feeling right now she cannot even feel the damp dark blue cloth that is cold against her cheek. It was cold like the way she felt Sasuke's pain.

Sasuke was surprised. Although his expression did not show it…he looked down, his arms tightened her in a warm hug.

(Maybe…) Sasuke thought. (Just maybe I will be able to have what I used to have right now…)

Sasuke could feel her tears on his shirt. It was cold against his skin, bleak it felt…it was so…cold and warm all at once.

(When is it the last time that I had somebody to hug? When was the last time that…I had anybody felt like this way about me before? When was the last time I had anybody I could love?) Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke…why?" Naruto whispered.

Then Sasuke looked up. He noticed a blonde-haired person was standing right there not to far away from the corner of the entrance of the plaza…it was Naruto.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said.

"Oh, I've found you…Sasuke…I see that you're busy…I understand. Anyway Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan is waiting on you…so you better hurry up." Naruto said.

"…" Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said.

"We waited on you long enough, so you better be on time for once, okay Sasuke?" Naruto said.

"…'' Sasuke said.

Then Naruto ran outside towards the fairgrounds.

Naruto tried not to cry. (Sasuke! He always has to be there--to completely take over my life! Did he not ever think about what I want?)

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered.

"Oh no…" Haruko realized. (That boy actually waited so long on him…)

She looked up at him. He narrowed his eyes to look at the ground.

"We better get going now…don't us?" She asked. "Yeah…let's go." Sasuke said.

"…" Haruko picked up her bag. All she could think about was how Naruto's face expression was like. He was so hurt.

"Naruto?" Sakura said. Naruto came to her and he hugged her tightly. "Naruto?" Sakura never seen him like this before. Naruto just hugged her.

Then Sasuke came over and a red-haired girl came.

"You're late, Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"…Sorry…sensei." Sasuke said.

"…"Kakashi sighed.

"Alright then, we just have to face the fact we sort of disappointed Skahei. Let's go then." Kakashi put his book back into his pocket.

"Skahei-sensei won't be so mad…" Haruko said.

"Of course not." Kakashi said.

"…" Haruko looked at Naruto from behind.

He let go of Sakura.

He turned away from her. (He seems so sad…what did we do to…)Then Haruko remembered when she was talking to one of the village members.

She looked over to her left and she noticed that he was staring at her. He was smiling. It only seemed that that they were the only two there. She smiled and waved back at him. He blushed and he nervously tried to avoid her look. He was happy and he could not break the spell of his trance that he was too focused on her.

(That is right…he saw us and the reason he left is because…) She looked at his hurtful expression.

They were almost there…they were about to enter the gates. His head was down in sorrow, he had said nothing the rest of the way. It started to sprinkle rain.

He did not care; he continued to walk slowly towards the household.

He is heart broken…suffering, and dying on the inside from the pain. The rain poured down on his head, the bitter cold he felt made his heart turn to ice.

He looked up at the sky. Heaven had pitied him.

Haruko's heart started to ache. He payed no attention while he past her and went into the household. The breeze that he created when he pasted her just made her heart spilt into two to know the suffering that she had created.

He hates her…She had finally realized.

(Is this all because he loves me?)

Aww! I made a romance tragedy! Naruto's heart-broken, Sasuke is finally learning to love, and Haruko is stuck in the middle of all this!

Next time: Naruto no.3 Is It a Blessing or A Curse?

Dattebayo! I will see you people next time when I get back on the internet again!

--San Tahaki

p.s. I will give an away a spoiler!

Orochimaru wants what the Kazaka has…if you do not get it you will find out!


End file.
